


Ванька Белый и серенада для незнакомки (неудачная)

by Emilia_Bryant, I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries



Category: Jack White - Fandom, The Sandman (Comics), The White Stripes
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia_Bryant/pseuds/Emilia_Bryant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries/pseuds/I_Do_Believe_In_Faeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нэшвилл. Дождь. Тлен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ванька Белый и серенада для незнакомки (неудачная)

Действие происходит Нэшвилле. Еще не смеркается, но тучи уже сгущаются над столицей кантри, то тут то там громыхает гром, вспыхивают молнии, воздух наэлектризован и дальше по тексту «Лазаретто». В воздухе витает напряжение. Что-то должно вот-вот случиться.

У деревянного здания в несколько этажей стоит мужчина. Весь его немного пошатывающийся силуэт выражает решимость ~~надраться еще больше~~ , за плечами висит гитара, как ружье у заправского ковбоя, шляпа лихо заломлена набок.

Забор вокруг здания подпирает своей спиной алкаш, периодически икая, и вся обстановка накаляет мужчину, что он готов бросить в бомжа гитару, так неритмично тот икает. Но на курсах по контролю гневом ему говорили, что надо посчитать до десяти, глубоко дыша. Чаще всего он доходил до трех, после чего его ловили санитары по всем отделению. Но он всегда убегал.

И теперь он стоит тут, угрюмей тучи, с гитарой, под сраным дождем, ожидая кого-то, кто развеет мрак его души.

Ебаная шлюха Патриция Бэйтман!

Опять эта сука заставляет его нервничать. Упрямая наглая девица, которая никогда не понимала, что будет лучше для нее самой. Но она выслушает его, своего мужчину, ведь он был the firt man to kiss her (и дальше по списку - черт, опять не тот фик).

Сейчас он возьмет и скажет ей все, что он хотел сказать все это время. И у нее просто не будет шанса сбежать, на этот раз она услышит каждое его слово. Джек крутонул гитару в лучших традициях фильмов Родригеса и, прочистив горло, уже собрался взять первый аккорд.

Внезапно на террасе второго появляется женщина в жлобском цветочном домашнем платье и фартуке, достает из кармана сигарету с зажигалкой и начинает курить, стряхивая пепел прямо на шляпу Джека. И когда ему казалось, что ничто не может испортить текущее положение, она заводит песню.

– Черный ворон, черный ворон, что ж ты вьешься надо мной. Ты добычи не дождешься, черный ворон, я не твой.

Женщина бесстыдно лажает, не попадает в ноты, но зато четко стряхивает пепел на его шляпу. И если бы не дождь, та бы уже сгорела.

Джек начинает считать, попутно представляя, как он сожмет шею Бэйтман, но вместо этого раздается треск. Опустив глаза, он видит, что сломал гриф гитары.

– Пиздос! – восклицает он!

– О, родную речь слышу! – раздается вопль с террасы.

На шум из того самого желанного окна высовывается ее блондинистая головушка, головушка той самой гордой суки, ради которой он терпит все это дерьмо и учится считать до десяти в обратном порядке. Она обмахивается какой-то республиканской брошюркой с Трампом, что не могло не вселить в Джека лучик надежды, что она наконец приобщилась к нормальным человеческим ценностям. Откуда ему было знать, что это было лишь простое гормональное желание Бэйтман побесить немного совершенно невозмутимого и тренированного на трех детях Бэтмена.

– И правда родная. Как же я давно так не разминалась, – она вздыхает и мечтательно щурит глаза, но не успевает Джек мысленно сыграть католическую свадьбу, как этот милый ротик продолжает: – А тут и по жопе некому дать, как раз, – она потирает руки в предвкушении, – главный по поджопникам побежал за овсянкой с оливками. И главный мудак пожаловал... Просто праздник какой-то!..

– Патриция! – торжественно произносит Джек, не желая реагировать на откровенные провокации. В группах доверия что-то такое ему, кажется, говорили, да и вискарь тоже не проходит даром. – Я хочу с тобой поговорить! И ты выслушаешь все до последнего слова!

– Эй, баб Зина! – кричит Бэйтман соседке по несчастью, да так лихо, что у Джека аж уши на мгновение закладывает. – Тащи бубмбокс и врубай-ка ты ту, душевную про стэндинг ин зе рэйн!

Баба Зина, воскликнув «Сейчас, булочка моя!», через мгновение возвращается со старой советской магнитолой.

– Сейчас все будет, я только перемотаю кассету, – добавляет она, начав прокручивать пленку с помощью карандаша. Да, современная техника так не может!

Патти смерено ожидает, пока ее соседка перемотает на нужную композицию. Капает дождь, капают последние капли терпения Джека, он не выдерживает и делает первый удар по струнам. Через секунду на его голову падает нечто деревянное, в чем он, в связи с отсутствием жены, не признает скалку.

– Я сказала, подожди! – восклицает Патти. – Но ты никогда не слушаешь. В последний раз, когда ты меня не подождал, я залетела! Поэтому попридержи гитару.

И только она это произносит, как баба Зина нажимает «плэй», и округу заливают завывания злейшего врага самопровозглашенного короля винила.

Ебаный Ауэрбах! Ебаная баба Зина! Ебаная шлюха Патриция Бэйтман! Как она могла! Так низко и подло с ним поступить. Дважды. А если учесть эту поебень с Ауэрбахом, то трижды.

– Сколько ж ты будешь ебать мне душу, гребаная ты сука!.. – взвывает он, словно струны электрогитары. – Бэйтмаааан!..

Последние отголоски крика эхом закручиваются на повтор, как зажеванная кассета баб Зины. В лучших традициях голливудских драм (или ужастиков про Федю с улицы Вязов) он просыпается в липком холодном поту и почти сразу понимает, как же конкретно он влип. Почти сразу, как только его рука влипает в засохший кактус, вместо того чтобы включить ночничок в форме виниловой пластинки на своем винтажном прикроватном столике.

Джек быстро смекает, что проснулся не в своей комнате, а потому резко садится в постели, не забывая тем не менее натянуть одеяло по уши, скрывая от мира свои черно-желтые спальные кальсоны и водолазку с надписью «Виниловый король».

В противоположном углу ехидно хохочут две гиены, и Уайт уже собирается позвонить кому-то, кто бы решил наличие злобных тварей ~~у него~~ просто в комнате, да присматривается ближе и видит двух девушек, а за ними в самом углу жмется темная высокая фигура мужчины с бледным лицом. Он только смотрит на музыканта большими черными глазами и разводит руками.

Если же Сэнди (как его ласково, изрядно выпив, называли эти двое умалишенных) думал, что, сбежав в клоаку мира, то есть в туалетной кабинке закусочной тако в Нью-Мексико, он скроется от них, то он глубоко ошибался. Две дамы со смехом гиен нашли его и там и поволокли за собой, сообщая, что намечается веселое дельце, повеселее, чем с предыдущим олухом с зелеными патлами. Кроме того, они сказали, что не будут рисовать хуи на лбах и бить «суны» на задницах, а вместо этого покормят товарища. Стоит только с ними пойти. Нет, не пойти… они ведь просто засунули его в багажник Лады Седан (баклажа-а-а-а-ан!) и повезли по самым лучшим дорогам в Нэшвилл.

Масштабы дома, к которому они приехали, навевали мысли о большом эго и маленьком члене его владельца. Владелец спал, и девушки, тихо проникнув в дом, разрешили обчистить холодильник, после чего направились в спальню владельца, попутно обсуждая, что бы такое сделать в этот раз, а то до того вышло как-то мелко и совсем жалко. Теперь же надо было развернуться вовсю.

– Да кто вы, блядь, такие?! – остатки сна развеиваются, и Джек не с первой попытки, но все-таки узнает свой дом, и решает, раз он находится у себя во владениях, то имеет право послать этих уродцев следом за цирком, из которого они сбежали. – Выметайтесь из моего дома, засранцы, пока я не вытащил из-под кровати ружье и не поотстреливал ваши наглые задницы! – Он вспоминает, как круто во сне за его спиной смотрелась гитара, как в старом черно-белом вестерне, и совсем осмелевает. – И что это за Патриция Бэйтман нахуй?

– Твоя самая большая любовь, – сообщает одна из девушек и опять противно хихикает.

– Говорила же, что надо было Карен дать второй шанс, – шепчет вторая, – или скрипачкой припугнуть.

– Не, это все серая бытовуха, а наша миссия и цель – нести искусство в массы! – вдохновенно толкает ей первая, делая вид, что поправляет на шее несуществующий шарф.

Сэнди, хоть до того и считал, что их главная миссия нести хуйню и хаос, тут же активнокивает в знак одобрения, подхватив ее революционный пыл вместо (или вместе) с простудой, которая неотступно следовала за ним все эти долгие мили до столицы кантри, пока он ехал в ни разу не герметичном багажнике этой садистской развалюхи, которую кто-то решил назвать автомобилем.

Присутствие вовсе не святой троицы в его доме начало изрядно бесить Джека. Он потягивается под кровать за дробовиком, но не обнаруживает его.

– Ты это пытаешься найти? – спрашивает у него вторая девица, доставая из-за спины ружье и начиная вертеть его в руке, проверяя прицел. – Офигенная… ААА!

Ружье выстреливает, разнося в щепки гитару позади Уайта.

– Я же снял предохранитель, ебаная ты сука! – ревет Уайт, но прежде чем успевает что-то вякнуть, первая девушка помогает второй навести ствол прямо на лицо Уайта.

– Ты целься правильно. Он тут говорил, какая Патриция. Вот мы ему мозги и прочистим.

– Да уебитесь вы от меня!

– Бро, я им это говорил сколько раз, и каждый раз они тащили меня за собой прямо за трусы. – Ружье выстреливает еще раз, разнося на полке награды. – Вот, началось.

Смех гиен заполоняет комнату, а следом за ним, выстрел за выстрелом, разлетаются на мелкие кусочки награды Уайта, как и его раритетные виниловые пластинки.

– Йеее-хаа! Давай устроим настоящую техасскую пальбу, детка! – визжит от удовольствия одна из психопаток, совершенно забыв, что еще минуту назад говорила что-то об искусстве и созидании. Пришло время крушить.

Боявшийся двинуться хозяин дома сворачивается клубком и накрывается одеялом, молясь богу, чтобы все это быстрее закончилось и оказалось лишь страшным сном. Но смех, подобный смеху Джокера, продолжается, слышится звон, и сердце его разрывается, а голова пухнет от вопроса, что это за ебаная сука Патриция Бэйтман и зачем она ему нужна.

В доме наконец стоит тишина. Открыв один глаз, он приподнимает одеяло и смотрит вокруг, а потом открывает и второй. Пусто. Нерешительно, но он встает и выходит из комнаты, направившись на первый этаж. Холодильник в кухне пуст, как пусты и полки, лишь на дверке висит записка.

«Мучачос,

ты, пока молился, подал нам замечательную мысль, что надо бы побазарить с богом. Да и у нашего товарища компании нет, ну а мы же не изверги. Потому оставляем тебя. Мы захватили твою еду, а еще магнитолу с музыкой, чтобы в дороге не было скучно (как компенсация за моральный ущерб, нанесенный твоим католицизмом на всю голову и нежеланием признавать любовь всей твоей жизни, Патрицию Бэйтман). С нашей стороны, оставляем тебе контакты, к кому ты можешь обратиться, если передумаешь и тебе понадобится шикарная женщина. Телефон на столе.

Чао-какао!» 

Тихо оборачиваясь, словно позади него атомная бомба, Джек смотрит на кухонный стол, где четко посередине лежит розовый китайский «айфон». Медленно он проводит по экрану блокировки и медленно, словно пытается разминировать бомбу, заходит в телефонную книгу. И единственным номером, что там значится, оказывается телефон Дэна Ауэрбаха.

– Ах вы ебаные суки! – ревет он.

Стоит ему это произнести, как на весь дом начинает играть „Standing in the Rain” в исполнении его главного врага.

Телефон тихо пиликнул, оповещая о сообщении, пока Джек не мог понять, что за хуйня происходит.

«Забыли сказать. Установили тебе систему «умный дом», но, поскольку денег не хватило, поставили только музыкальный центр. Активируется произнесенным словом «ебать» и производными от него. Приятно провести время».

 


End file.
